


Waves of Darkness

by Vika



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vika/pseuds/Vika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace rules in the Magical Dimension for years now. The Winx have settled down and started families. However, the time of joy is almost over, because a well-known enemy comes out of the underground and brings waves of darkness with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Winx fanfiction! :)
> 
> I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about the Winx's future lives. However, this is no Next-Gen-Fic, because I'm tired of these. They always give me the impression as if the Winx can't be badass fairies anymore just because they're older and got children.  
> In this story, the Winx are in their mid-30s. All the POVs used in the prolog are also the POVs of the whole story (one POV per chapter). The prolog is basically there to tell you how the girls' lives went.
> 
> Please note that I'm german and therefore my english isn't even near perfect. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me, so I can correct them :)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)

** Bloom **

It was a cool summer morning as Bloom stepped onto the balcony and looked out over the landscape of Eraklyon.

A year ago she would have already heard the distant voices, which came from the Grand Place of the nearby city, at this early hour. Today, however, she heard nothing. As it was for several weeks. People hardly dared leaving their houses, and they had their reasons.

It was not a half a year ago when Diaspro had stated that she no longer wanted to live under the reign of Sky and that her part of Eraklyon wanted to split from the rest of the Kingdom. This call did not come for the first time. Her family was very proud and had been repeatedly announcing their independence for years. And it was denied again and again. Like this time, but by no means did Diaspro see herself as defeated. She would fight for her right and her people.

Bloom did not know if Diaspro actually cared about her people and her family or just wanted to get Sky and her in a predicament. While Bloom did not want to think badly of her – the thought of how much she might have suffered due to Sky's rejection made her feel sympathy – but Diaspro had done too much to Bloom to make her believe in the goodness of people, in her case.

Whatever Diaspros reasons were, she had been able to mobilize her people anyway. Lately, there was a repeated unrest, especially in the capital, and neither Sky nor Bloom managed to master the situation. And the sense of security slowly left the streets of Eraklyon.

"That's not fair!" Bloom heard a high-pitched voice screaming from the living room, and was thus torn from her thoughts. She noticed immediately that it belonged to her youngest daughter Hope, and could already imagine the situation.

Hope and her four years older sister Vanessa could not be more different, and this got noticeable quite often, because they quarreled around the clock.

"Come on, don't be such a softy" Vanessa laughed.

Bloom sighed. Sky could control Vanessa better than she did, but he was currently continuing to look after everything in the city, so it was left to Bloom to prevent their daughters from getting at each others throats.

"What's the matter this time?" Bloom asked as she entered the salon.

"Mom," called the six-year old Hope and immediately came running to her as if her life was in danger. "Nessa wants to fight, but I don't want to!"

"It's just fun," Vanessa said and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," Bloom said quietly as she put an arm around Hope. "But your sister doesn't want to."

Vanessa snorted. "Because she's a coward. She's got an advantage anyway with her _amazing_ magical powers."

"But I still can't use them," cried Hope to her defense.

"Hope, don't let your sister provoke you," Bloom said to the younger one.

Hope nodded, but Bloom knew that she would not remember it the next time Vanessa starts teasing her.

Bloom smiled at Hope, saying, "If you want, we can practice your powers later."

That conjured an instant grin on Hope's face and she ran off to change into something appropriate.

Hope had not inherited the Dragon Flame, because this power belonged to Domino, and Bloom's children were the heirs of Eraklyon. Nevertheless, she had the power of fire, and such a strong and dangerous force had to be trained from an early age on, which is why Bloom spent several times a week trying to practice with Hope.

Vanessa snorted again and drove with her hand through her short, red hair – apparently the only thing she had inherited from Bloom – before saying, "And what should I do? Sit on my ass?"

"You could read something. Or draw,” Bloom said, but regretted her words immediately because Vanessa had other interests than Bloom and would therefore reject her suggestions anyway.

Which she did. "That's boring," she wailed, annoyed. "When does daddy come home?"

"I don't know," Bloom said. It could be that he stayed away until late at night.

Bloom was instantly thinking about Sky who had to suffer way more than her because of this whole situation. He was on the road again, to maintain order and negotiate. He rarely came home before midnight. Bloom remained awake every time to make sure that he had returned, and each time he was completely exhausted and had fallen asleep after a few minutes.

Of course she had offered Sky some help several times, but he insisted that she had to manage everything at home, so Eraklyon would not fall apart. But Bloom knew that he clearly also refused her help so she would not have to be too involved in that matter

Vanessa had still looked at Bloom for a moment, but then stomped out of the room because she could not expect another answer.

 

*

 

** Stella **

"Stop it!"

_Could children ever be quiet?_

Stella lay on her deckchair by the pool and enjoyed the pleasant sun rays on their skin, but she could not rest because her musings were repeatedly interrupted by the loud splash of water and the screaming voices of her children.

"Angel, Jack. Be quiet, your mother wants to rest," called Brandon's gentle voice, and Stella would be very grateful to him, but she knew that his words did not help. A few minutes later everything went on as before.

Stella did not even need to open her eyes to see what was going on. Jack, her six year old son, always trying to drive his older sister Angel nuts by splashing with water or jumping on her back or what else he could think of.

 _Angel_ ... Stella let her daughter's name melt on her tongue. She had definitely made the right choice with this name, even though Brandon thought differently. He found it ridiculous, and insisted on naming their second child. Stella was not satisfied with the name _Jack_. It did not sound strange, but extremely unimaginative and ordinary. And perfectly chosen to avoid Stella giving him a good nickname.

The names of their children was a recurrent discussion between Stella and Brandon, it had become a daily quarrel.

But as proud as Stella was of her daughter's name, she felt even more pride in connection with her children in general. Even Jack, despite his trivial name.

Angel had inherited her powers as a fairy and Stella hoped that she could soon show her how to use them properly. For this, she was a beautiful girl who would grow into a more beautiful woman. The only thing she had not inherited from Stella was Stella's temperament.

Jack, however, had received too much of it, which was just as well, because he had only inherited the power of the moon, not the sun. The fact that Jack was a male fairy filled Stella with extreme joy. Although he had a boring name and had received only half of Stella's magical powers, he was still special, because male fairies were very rare.

“Be quiet,” Brandon said again.

Stella did still not respond. Tomorrow night she was the guest of a talk show, again, and she did need all of her nerves.

Brandon knew that, so his next words were almost predictable.

“That's it for today. Get out,” he said, and his words were received with murmurs and protests, but within minutes Stella had finally peace.

 

*

 

** Flora **

"Long day?" Helia asked as Flora stepped into the house. He pressed quick kiss on the lips to greet her.

"Oh yes," Flora said, exhausted. She fell into a chair. "We were able to follow the trail of these thieves. Apparently they've stolen rare plants from here to then sell them illegally at the other end of the dimension. We have found them in the end, but most of the time we were traveling. I'm done," she added, closing her eyes briefly.

As Flora opened them again, she saw that Helia continued to work on his drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Flora asked curious.

"Ren wanted me draw him how he had defeated Lilian during training," Helia explained.

"He has defeated him?" Flora asked surprised. Ren was their youngest son – together with his twin brother Jacenty – and only seven years old. Lilian would turn twelve.

"Lil let him win, of course," Helia said smiling, and the pride that Lilian had lost for his little brother could be heard in his voice.

"And what about the others?" Flora asked further. She did not like it when she was gone all day to work as a Guardian Fairy and could not get to see what happened at home.

Helia took a short breath, knowing that he had to tell a lot, and then said: "Cat has trained her powers. She's pretty good for her age, today she let several small daffodils grow from the ground, and it didn't even look as if it was exhausting for her.”

Flora smiled, but felt guilty at the same time as she had not been there. Cataleya had inherited her powers of nature inherited and Flora wanted to help her as good as she could. But even without her partial absence, it was hard to just concentrate ion her only daughter, because she did not want to neglect her other children, just because they had to live without magical powers. Four children could sometimes be very stressful, but Flora would not want to live without any of them.

"And Jacenty?" Flora asked.. "Did you draw with him again?"

"Yes", Helia answered with a smile. "And you can see the progress Jacy makes. He's really a natural talent. I bet that he'll eventually be better than me.”

"Oh, I've no doubt," Flora said, laughing. "The competition isn't sleeping. I would be careful if I was you."

Flora had risen from the chair and went to Helia. She put her arms around him from behind and gently said, "Call it a day and come to sleep with."

"I can't," he said, obviously tired. "I promised Ren I'm finished tomorrow."

"Helia," Flora said with a serious voice, whereupon Helia turned to her, suprised. "Lately, I'm hardly home. When I barely get to see you all day, then I at least want to sleep in your arms.”

Helia smiled again and said, "Can't say 'no' to that, I guess."

He gave her another kiss – a longer and gentler one – and then put everything aside so that they could go to bed.

 

*

 

** Musa **

“Alright, let's call it a day. The rehearsals are over,” Musa's tour choreographer said.

Everyone applauded for a short moment and then left the hall, tired and exhausted, like Musa.

The last day had been tough, and the next would be even worse, because in a few weeks her new tour would start and they still had a lot of work to do.

Musa shambled through the corridor to her wardrobe, put on some fresh cloths, and then left the building to call a taxi for a drive to her hotel.

When she finally sat inside the taxi, she leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. Finally, she had some time alone, although she would love to have two particular people with her. _Why do the rehearsals have to take place her?,_ Musa asked herself for what felt like the hundredth time. She did knew the answer – it was more convenient for most of them and also financially better – but she could only think about how long she would be away from home during the tour and how she could have spent these last weeks there.

The thought of her daughter Tune hurt a lot. She wanted to have her with her, to sing or talk or cuddle with her.

Actually, Musa never wanted to have kids. Or, at least she had never really thought about it. And the thought of having a child with Riven would have made her laugh out loud a few years ago. Partly, this was still the case, at least she had to smirk at the thought of Riven, alone at home with their daughter.

When, more than five years ago, Musa had realized that she was pregnant, she did not really know what to do. She had been sure that it was Riven's child. Admittedly, Riven and her had not always stayed together – there had been a lot of pauses and breaks – but back at this time, they had kind of started something like a relationship again. But Musa being sure that it was Riven's child had not simplified the situation. They had never defined their relationship. Sometimes, they were together, sometimes not. With that, they both kind of did their own thing. Musa did her music, and Riven was on the road to fight, whenever he was needed.

But the fact that despite everything they had gotten back together, was eventually deciding to keep the child. And Musa did, not even for a second, regret it.

But farewells were difficult.

The taxi stopped and Musa got out to go into the hotel. At first, she had to sleep a bit. The six hours she had left would not be enough, but a few hours sleep was better than none.

She opened the door.

“Mom” screamed a voice, and a little girl with violet hair came running towards her.

Musa immediately lifted the little one up and took her in her arms.

“Tune, what are you doing here?” Musa asked with a wide smile on her face, and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

“Surprise!” Riven called, coming out of the next room.

Musa let her daughter down and went to Riven. She put her arms around his neck and put his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, but Musa could sense the desire on Riven's lips and also felt it rising up inside of her.

She broke off of Riven and took her daughter in her arms again.

“I can't believe you found the time to come. Don't you have a lot to do?” Musa asked Riven, but he just shook his head.

“At least nothing important,” he said. “And your father didn't seem to have a problem with leaving Tune to me. He's already old.”

Musa just laughed and gave her daughter another kiss. Tune slowly started to get restless and Musa put her down again.

“And how long are you staying?” Musa asked curiously and hoped that it would not be just a few days.

“Definitely until the end of the rehearsals” Riven answered and Musa's heart got lighter out of sheer joy. “Maybe we can also go on tour with you for a while.”

“But that's too exhausting for Tune,” Musa replied, even though this idea sounded wonderful.

“Don't worry, she'll get enough sleep, I'll see to that”, Riven said.

Musa nodded, and then yawned.

“I hope you're just as tired as I am, 'cause I need a lot of sleep now,” Musa stated and went towards the bed.

“Well, I'm completely done,” Riven said. “But Tune … she shouldn't have stayed awake that long, but she wanted to see you.”

Musa sighed. “It's alright. We'll just turn off the lights, she'll fall asleep sometime,” she said, laughing.

 

*

 

** Tecna **

“Tecna! Good thing I've got to catch you.”

“You're lucky, Edmund. I just wanted to go home.”

The old man was completely out of breath from the short way he had run towards her, but after a few deep breaths he said, “I've been going through all the safety precautions for tomorrow again and it just doesn't seem enough for me.”

“I won't request a whole army just because of a small party,” Tecna expressed.

Tomorrow, her company would turn one year old and that had to be celebrated, of course. However, the idea she realized with her company was little loved in Zenith, and that was why they had to strictly pay attention that the wrong people would not be present. Edmund's worries were therefore justified, but his demands beyond the limit.

“But Tecna,” he replied, “we need to be sure and check everything for a second and third time. Did you read those comments on the internet? Some of them write about _attacks!_ ”

Tecna had to smile.

“My beloved Edmund,” she said, “I understand your worries, but these are no comments that have to be taken seriously. I've got them checked. And all of our safety precautions are completely sufficient. We don't have to exaggerate, as it's a celebration, in the end, and the people sould to feel free.”

“And safe,” Edmund added, but he realized that Tecna was certain about this, so he left her with a 'Good evening'.

Tecna was indeed certain, after all she had everything checked and calculated. Nothing would happen.

For many years Tecna had had the idea to share the inventions and the advances of Zenith with the rest of the Magical Dimension. Before, only selected items of high value were exported to other planets, because Zenith was vain and proud. But this planets was not particularly old yet, at least in comparison to other planets. It was build with organization and order by brilliant minds and had to gain its reputation. Now it was an independent and extraordinary planet, and wanted to stay one.

But Tecna despised this selfishness. The technology of Zenith could simplify the lives of so many people.

Thus, she had planned a company that would do exactly this: Sharing Zenith's technology with the rest of the dimension.

At first, Tecna had barely found any inventors and developers to support her project – and most of them had been rather unimportant. But then, the first big names came, and they had been able to open the company a year ago.

But Zenith's selfishness did not change. A not that small part of the population was against Tecna's work, and that was why she had to be careful at the party tomorrow.

“I'm back!” Tecna called as she opened the door to her apartment.

“Keep it down,” Timmy whispered while he went towards her. “Trevor is already asleep.”

Tecna just nodded at that. She went to the bedroom to change into her pajamas, and the got into the bathroom to do her evening routine.

When she came back into the bedroom, Timmy was already lying in bed and apparently sleeping.

Tecna smiled. He had to be as exhausted as she was, but he had still been waiting for her to come home.

She lay next to him and took away the glasses he must have forgotten due to tiredness.

While Tecna was at the company every day, Timmy worked at home – also for the company as he had some of the best ideas. At the same time he had to take care of Trevor, because Tecna was pretty busy.

Trevor … he was not her real son, for Tecna had learned a few years ago that she could not have any children. It had been a sad truth, but she had never really though about children before and nor ever imagined a life with a child.

Timmy, however, had always wanted to have children, and Tecna had known how much this news must have hurt him. For a short moment she had even feared that he did not want her anymore. She was still ashamed of this thought.

About a year ago they had then adopted the two year old Trevor. Tecna had done this more for Timmy than herself, so she felt almost indifferent that he spent more time with their son.

At the beginning, Trevor had been a nuisance, and Tecna admitted that freely. But for the past few months she had started to like this little boy. And one day she might love him as much as Timmy did.

 

*

 

** Aisha **

“Are we there soon?” Aisha asked exhausted.

The went along a mountain path that apparently hid an entrance to the mountain somewhere. And within the caves were supposed to be many beautiful underground lakes, which Aisha would love to see, just like her girlfriend, Anne.

Aisha knew Anne since her childhood, she had been her first real friend. But then she had to leave, and Aisha had to live alone again, until she had met the Winx. However, about six years ago she had met Anne again. And she had realized how much she did actually love her, more than just a best friend.

Since then they had been on an expedition together.

Of course, Aisha's parents had not been thrilled about this. Neither bout Aisha's idea to travel for a while, nor about her relationship with Anne. They had told Aisha that she needed to marry a noble man and was not supposed to live with a poor woman, whereupon Aisha did not agree to but just stated that under this circumstances she could well deny the throne of Andros.

She had not seen her parents since then and, save for a few interruptions, had been on the road with Anne. It was the freedom that made this way of life so enjoyable.

“I think it's there,” Anne shouted, a few steps ahead of Aisha. And before Aisha had reached her, she had already crawled into a small crack of the mountain.

“It's dark,” she shouted outwards. “Get in here and make some light.”

Aisha wanted to use her magical powers as seldom as possible, especially because Anne did not possess any, but in moments like these they were not only useful but necessary – though others could also get on without magic.

“I'm coming!” Aisha shouted back and climbed into the crack as well. She let a plasma ball flare up, so that they could see their surroundings, but there was nothing to see yet, as there was only a long dark passage in front of them.

So Aisha and Anne continued. About half an hour later they realized that the passageway got wider and wider, which encouraged them to go faster until they were almost running. And then they stopped, because they had reached their destination.

Both caught their breath at this incredible view. And they had already seen and experienced many wonderful thing on their journey, but they always get fascinated again.

In front of them lay a huge crave – or more like an underground hall, at least four times as big as the one on Domino.

And everywhere they saw single little lakes, full of shining, light blue water.

Aisha realized quickly that she did not need her magic anymore, because the luminous crystals, which hang from the ceiling, bathed the whole cave in dull light that reflected from the lakes and the granite wall.

“Well, it's warm enough to swim a bit,” Anne stated, looking at Aisha with a smile, and they both started running towards the lakes.

 

*

 

** Daphne **

“These are only rumors,” Daphne said soothingly, but her sorrows could still be heard. “But I've though I should tell you anyway.”

“Thank you, Daphne,” Faragonda replied with a faint smile. They communicated through hologram, which was now working without any disruptions, because – thanks to Tecna – an improved hologram-technology, produced in Zenith, was now used everywhere in the Magical Dimension.

“It may only be rumors,” Faragonda continued, “but I wouldn't rely on that. If anyone finds a way out of the Realm of the Death, it's Valtor.”

Daphne could see slight worry lines on Faragonda's forehead. She obviously took these news seriously, just as Daphne had predicted.

“And should we do something?” Daphne asked. “After all, two of the witnesses have seen Valtor once before. It's rather unlikely that they're wrong.”

“Unlikely, but not impossible,” Faragonda replied. “Valtor has definitely left an impression behind. So it's not surprising if they see him in another person. I don't think that we should or could do anything right now.”

That partly baffled Daphne. Faragonda was aware of the potential gravity of the situation and also believed that it was possible for these rumors to be true. But she did not want to do anything about it?

“Why?” Daphne asked bewildered.

Faragonda smiled faintly. “Valtor is neither dumb nor naive,” she said. “If he wants to remain hidden, he'll ensure that no one finds him. And when he shows himself, he does it, because he's already certain that no one can stop him anymore. That's why we cannot do anything for now. We can only wait and prepare as good as possible for a potential battle.”


	2. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally found the time to continue this fanfiction. I'll try to upload new chapters each Tuesday. 
> 
> Translating can be pretty fucked up sometimes. Especially this chapter was rather difficult (and long), so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes and you can enjoy it. Of course, you can always tell me if you spot any mistakes - no matter how many. 
> 
> Enjoy ^-^

The sun just rose as Bloom flew with her ship over the forests of Magix.

Magix … it was so long ago since Bloom had been here the last time. At least three years must have passed since her last visit and it had only been a rather short one anyway. She was looking forward to finally see the colorful walls of Alfea again and hoped secretly that nothing had changed.

She was even more looking forward to meeting all of the other Winx again. She was still in touch with Stella, however, she only met the others on Stella's birthday parties – except for Musa and Aisha who always had a reason to not attend one of Stella's exaggerated parties.

Occasionally, Bloom wrote or called Flora, one time she had visited hers and Helia's house. It was beautiful there and Bloom was angry with herself that she had not found the time to visit with her daughters. Maybe they could arrange a meeting today.

She also had to visit Tecna someday. Some time ago, Bloom had given her money, so she could build her company on something, and even though Bloom had meant it as a gift Tecna monthly repaid some money and regularly provided Eraklyon with the latest technology. Bloom did not think this to be necessary but she knew Tecna well enough to know that she could not talk her out of it anyway. Furthermore, Tecna liked to keep Bloom up to date on what was happening at her company – because Tecna felt that she owed this to Bloom – and this way Bloom was at least somehow in touch with her.

That was more than she could say about Musa and Aisha. Actually, Bloom only knew about what Musa was doing through some magazines that were greedy for any information about Musa's life. Although these information were not that trustworthy either – except if Musa had been twenty times pregnant, had made out with every person she had ever met and had died at least five times.

But at least this way Bloom somehow knew something about Musa's life which was more than she knew about Aisha. She hoped that Aisha (and hopefully Anne, because Bloom wanted to meet her) would also come to Alfea today. It had been so long…

“When are we there?” Little Hope asked. She had her head on Bloom's lap and had just woken up from her short nap.

“In a moment,” Bloom said softly. “Look, you can already see Alfea.”

Excited, Hope jumped up and ran towards the window to marvel at Alfea's contour.

Hope absolutely had wanted to come with her to see Alfea for the first time. Bloom had also offered Vanessa to come along but she had wanted to stay in Eraklyon, just like her father who had a lot to do.

Bloom had not wanted to leave Sky alone but Faragonda's invitation had seemed to have a serious overtone, even though she had not explained anything.

Bloom had tried to minimize her worries regarding this meeting with the joy of seeing the other Winx again. Faragonda would not rally all of the Winx without a significant reason. And this frightened Bloom.

She watched the little Hope at the window and hoped that this imminent danger – whatever it was – would not affect her family.

*

“Bloom!” called somone who Bloom recognized as Timmy a few seconds later. “You're already here. Great to see you.”

He came towards her, a little boy in his arm.

“Hey, Timmy,” Bloom said with a wide grin on her face. She had not seen him for a long while but he barely looked older. Actually, she felt as if he was still a boy, stuck in the middle of puberty. “And that has to be Trevor,” she added and smiled at the little blond. Tecna had only once mentioned that she and Timmy had adopted a child.

“Yes, he is,” Timmy said and ruffled through the boy's hair. “And that must be … Hope? Vanessa is already older, I guess. “

“Vanessa and her father have stayed in Eraklyon,” Bloom explained. “But Hope wanted to see Alfea. Am I right?” Bloom asked her daughter who seemed a bit shy, so Bloom added, “That's Timmy, Hope. He's married to Tecna. And that's their son, Trevor.”

When Bloom said the name 'Tecna' a wide smile appeared on Hope's face. She liked Tecna, because she always brought her some new toys.

“Hello,” Hope said politely and shook Timmy's hand.

“And where's Tecna?” Bloom asked.

“Oh, she couldn't come,” Timmy told her. “She's got a lot to do. There was a riot at her anniversary party.”

Bloom must have looked shocked, because Timmy added smiling, “Don't worry, it wasn't that bad and has happened far away from the actual party anyway. But Tecna still feels responsible and wants to do something.”

Bloom simply nodded. It was sad that she would not see Tecna today. Hopefully, the others were not as busy as her.

“Bloom!” called a familiar voice and Bloom turned around immediately. Her sister Daphne came running towards her. Instantly, Bloom ran to meet her until she found herself in her sister's embrace.

“Why do you always have to be so busy?” Daphne asked as they separated. “It's almost been a year since I've last seen you. And you're looking good,” she added with a smile.

“Same to you,” Bloom replied, also a smile on her lips. She had not thought about Daphne being here as well, but that just made Bloom happier to see her sister so unexpectedly.

“And there's Hope,” Daphne said. Bloom turned around and saw her little daughter running towards Daphne and jumping into her arms.

“Aunt Bloom,” another voice called. Bloom looked to her side and saw a young woman with long blonde hair. Her smile got even wider as she realized that this was Èlia, Daphne's daughter. Bloom went to her niece and hugged her warmly.

“You've grown up,” Bloom said. It was about two years ago when she had seen Èlia for the last time and back then she had only been a little girl to Bloom. Now she was about sixteen and Bloom had to look up to her.

“Thanks,” Èlia said and Bloom saw that she blushed while she ran her fingers through her beautiful hair.

“I'm glad you've come,” Faragonda said softly. She just came towards the group, another familiar face next to her.

“Roxy!” Bloom screamed, and again she found herself hugging another person she loved so dearly but had not seen for a long time.

“Hello, Bloom,” Roxy said happily. “Sorry, but I already have to go. My mother's looking after Nathan but I don't want to leave her alone with him for too long.”

 _Right, Roxy has a son_ , Bloom remembered dimly. She felt as if there was something like sorrow in Roxy's voice.

After Roxy had left, the others arrived bit by bit.

Flora came alone, which seemed to make her unhappy. She had told Bloom that she would have preferred to spend some time with her children but Helia had believed that it was better for her to go to Alfea and him to stay at home with the children.

Bloom understood Flora's dilemma rather well. Although she herself had her daughters around her almost all of the time, Sky was barely at home lately and she knew that this killed him on the inside, even though he scarcely showed it, not even then when he and Bloom were alone.

Next, Musa and Riven arrived with their daughter. The little one was about Hope's age, with her father's hair color and her mother's personality. Immediately, she had gone to Hope, and since then the two of them had been running throughout the courtyard, playing one game after the other.

 _Why can't we all stay children?_ , Bloom asked herself. _They meet and love each other. They are unworried. They are free._

“Do you think Aisha will come?” Bloom asked Musa as she sat down next to her and Riven on a bench.

Musa just shrugged her shoulders and said, “If someone managed to contact her, maybe. But I wouldn't rely on that. I'm actually wondering where our Miss Awesome-Queen is.”

“Bet she's getting here late on purpose,” said Riven.

A few minutes later Stella arrived, alone as well, and after she had hugged everyone she asked smiling, “And, am I last?”

“Nope,” Musa answered with a wide grin. Musa still seemed to love teasing Stella in any possible way. And it still worked as Stella's smile vanished at once as Musa told her that Aisha was still missing and therefore she was not the one everyone was waiting for.

“Has anyone even contacted Aisha?” Bloom asked Faragonda and Daphne.

“I've talked to her parents,” Faragonda stated.

Musa snorted. “As if that would work.”

“Oh, it did indeed work,” Faragonda replied. “King Teredor and Queen Niobe may not be able to change their daughter's mind but they definitely don't let her walk alone through the Magic Dimension. She's followed around the clock, so her parents know where she is and what she's doing.”

Musa was obviously shocked but she did not reply anything.

A few moments later, Aisha indeed arrived, together with a redheaded woman that had to be Anne.

Immediately, Musa ran towards her and gave her a hug.

After Aisha had greeted everyone, she gave Faragonda a dark look and said, “My parents? Really?”

Faragonda seemed to stifle rolling her eyes and replied in a calm voice, “It was the only possibility to invite you.”

At first it seemed as if Aisha wanted to reply something but then she just shrugged her shoulders and asked, “Am I last?”

“Yeah, sadly,” Stella said. “So we can finally start, right? I've got a lot to do. Tomorrow-”

“Please save us,” Musa interrupted her. “I'm not missing all of your parties on purpose just to listen to your biography now.”

“You – what?” Stella asked startled, and Bloom wondered whether Stella had indeed thought that Musa never had time coincidentally or if she just wanted to create a scene.

Luckily, Faragonda did not let that happen and before Stella could reply further she said, “Let's get inside. Stella is right, we should begin.”

*

Èlia had stayed in the courtyard with the children while the others had followed Faragonda inside the school.

Bloom had to discover that everything still looked the same and a wave of nostalgia overflew her as she recalled her school days.

Sadly, there was not enough time to share some lovely memories with the others as after everyone – except Faragonda and Daphne – found a place within the auditorium, Faragonda asked for silence.

“Thank you that more or less everyone turned up,” she began when Stella had finally stopped talking. “You may already know that I would not call all of you together if the reason wasn't serious and important. To be exact, the fate of the whole Magic Dimension is at stake again but as you're rather familiar with that, it shouldn't surprise you.” Musa snorted, Flora laughed and Stella rolled her eyes, saying “Really?” while Faragonda continued, “Unfortunately, I believe that our dimension didn't have to face such a danger for hundredth of years, and we all have to work together to fight against it.” No one replied anything, so Faragonda looked at Daphne and said, “Now, I hand over to Daphne, because it was her who has pointed out the danger to me.”

“Thank you,” Daphne said with only half a smile which immediately vanished from her face. “I don't want to beat around the bush. The danger is no one less than Valtor.”

For a moment there was nothing but dead silence. Of course it was Stella who broke it. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she called out loud.

“Sadly, no, Stella,” Daphne replied and her serious face proved that she was indeed not joking. “We're certain that he lives and tries to gain power over the whole dimension.”

“But how can he be alive?” Bloom asked after she had finally found her voice. Valtor's return was one of these nightmares that made Bloom wake up in the middle of the night, bathed in sweat. But she always knew that it was just a meaningless dream. This could and must not become reality. “I've destroyed him by myself!” she retorted as if she could make her sister's words unsaid by this.

“ _We_ have destroyed him by _ou_ _r_ selves,” Stella corrected her friend.

“But we weren't there,” Musa stated. Then she added carefully, “Maybe Bloom … well, it could be that something went wrong.”

At first, Bloom became angry. How could Musa even think about this? However, before she could reply anything, an uncomfortable feeling of guilt ran over her. What if Musa was right? _Did I not do my work properly?_ , Bloom asked herself. _Have I been blinded by the triumph and made a mistake? A mistake that could now become a threat to my daughters?_

Bloom stayed silent and realized that she was desperately holding her forearm with her hand, digging her nails deep into her skin. _Valtor can't be back! He can't!_

Everyone was looking at her until Faragonda broke the silence and all of the eyes focused on Alfea's headmistress.

“Nothing went wrong,” she explained. “Bloom has killed Valtor but he has managed the flee from the beyond. We don't know how he did it but I've already feared as much.”

“You knew that would happen?” Aisha asked, shocked.

Stella snorted. “Why so surprised? She always knows everything but never tells us a tiny bit as long as she can keep silent.”

Faragonda ignored Stella and told Aisha, “I didn't knew it, I just feared it would happen and hoped that it wouldn't.”

Stella looked as if she wanted to reply something, but whatever it was Bloom knew that it would in no way help answering further questions but only make them go around in circles. So before Stella could say anything, she asked, “But why? You just said I've defeated Valtor.”

“That's right,” Faragonda answered with a sad smile. “But don't make a mistake and believe that Valtor is a human being. No matter how much like a human he looks and acts, he's still made out of magic. And magic doesn't die easily.”

“Does this mean he's invincible?” Riven asked, sounding almost terrified by his standards. Actually, he had put his arm around Musa, deepening his hold during his question.

“No, not at all,” Faragonda said. “The water stars could have eliminated him forever.”

Again, it was completely silent.

Back then, they had put their lives at stake to get these water stars, the antipole of the dragon fire. In the end, however, they had not used the stars, because Bloom had found another way to defeat Valtor. Had that been the mistake?

“Why have you never told us this before?” Bloom asked now. Stella was right. Faragonda mostly spoke in riddles and withheld almost everything from them. Bloom admired her former headmistress a lot and even after all these years she was still her role model – but why had she not once mentioned that the water stars were the only thing than could destroy Valtor completely?

“I've thought that after everything you've done to get the water stars you would have used them,” Faragonda explained to them, guilt in her voice. “And afterward, I didn't want you to worry. Whether you had known that he might come back or not doesn't matter, because you couldn't have done anything anyway.”

All of this was reasonable but Bloom still felt kind of angry at Faragonda. However, it was not worth wasting time on it, so she asked, “Alright, but why did it take him so long with this resurrection?”

“I've already told you that we don't know how he got resurrected, but I doubt that he's done this alone,” Faragonda replied.

“Probably the Trix,” Stella threw in after staying surprisingly quiet for a time. “Haven't heard anything of them for far too long.”

“Valtor doesn't seem to have any accomplices,” Daphne stated. “And people would've recognized the Trix.”

“However, that doesn't mean that they didn't do it,” Faragonda said. “But whoever helped Valtor isn't with him anymore. We neither know for how long he's already been alive again,” she added. “Maybe he's stayed hidden for some years.”

After that, it was again silent for a moment. Most likely, it was not just Bloom who felt exhausted by all of this. She just hoped that Daphne was right and the Trix had nothing to do with this.

“And what exactly is Valtor doing?” asked Flora the probably most important question.

“He starts a rebellion,” Daphne said. As almost everyone looked at her questioningly, she added, “He uses the discontent of the outer planets and tries to overthrow the government.”

Bloom was relieved that apparently she was not the only one who had no idea what Daphne was talking about.

Bloom's sister just sighed and said then, “Let me explain it more detailed for everyone who was sleeping during history lessons.” At these words she was looking directly at Stella. “Today, the Magic Dimension is one, ruled by an elected president and the parliament of Magix,” she explained. “But it wasn't always that way. Back in the day, every planet was its own, and the planets fought against each other. To create peace for the whole dimension a democratic government was elected and the planet Magix as the main planet was created. However, until today the government is weak and it's more illusion than reality. Only when it's extremely important they intervene or enact some law.”

Bloom knew all of this, and she was pretty sure that the others – except maybe Stella – did too. Still, she could not see what this had to do with Valtor.

Daphne seemed to realize this, so she continued, “Unfortunately, there are many planets that want to be independent again or that feel neglected by the system. Especially the planets at the edge of the dimension. Valtor uses this discontent and anger by leading a rebellion.”

Bloom almost had to laugh. The thought of Valtor fighting for the wishes and desires of people was simply absurd.

“Valtor doesn't give a fuck about this,” Stella stated, voicing Bloom's thoughts.

“You're right,” Faragonda said with a glum smile. “But neither the citizens nor the rulers of these planets know that.”

“But what does Valtor want?” Musa asked as Bloom stayed silent, trying to figure out what might be going on in Valtor's mind.

Faragonda, however, had apparently already thought about Valtor's reasons, because she said, “He wants to attack Magix. I'm pretty sure that he has secretly or even with permission absorbed the magic of the planets that follow him. And when he has conquered Magix, no one can stop him.”

“But the people will realize this and fight,” Aisha retorted.

“Sure,” Faragonda replied. “But it'll be too late by then.”

Again, silence fell over the group, until Aisha's girlfriend Anne spoke up for the very first time, saying, “I guess we now need to recruit people and prepare for a battle on Magix, so Valtor won't even get that far.”

Faragonda gave her a smile and nodded. “Right,” she said. “Unfortunately, the government is blind regarding the current danger. They won't do anything until it's too late. So everything is on us again.” She made a pause and said then, “All of you either personally rule over a planet or you're in touch with the royal family. We need any fighter we can get. Of course, we already have Domino, but that's not nearly enough. That's why I ask you if you will help building up an effective defense against Valtor?”

*

Obviously, everyone had immediately declared their support to Faragonda and had assured that they would pick up the fight against Valtor.

Bloom hoped that the others had felt more confident than she had. She was aware of Eraklyon's current problems and knew that it would be hard to find enough citizens that were able to fight.

Most likely, Diaspro would not realize the danger, therefore they should not expect a cease-fire. Bloom could only hope that at least Sky would see the danger, because Magix needed support. If they lost the battle against Valtor … Bloom did not even want to think about what would happen to all of them then.

Hope was sleeping, her head on Bloom's lap again. She looked so peaceful, and a small smile appeared on Bloom's face but it vanished again. Her little daughter was still so young and innocent … would she soon be the witness of a war?

Bloom did not want to think about the worst but she had to. Even if Magix won, it would still be a fight to the death, and Bloom would be one of the key players, as well as Sky. And their little daughter had to stay on Eraklyon, waiting. Waiting for a message that told her how her parents fared.

Bloom's eldest daughter was young as well but incredibly mature for her age, so Bloom was not that worried about Vanessa. She was though, she would comfort her younger sister. And take care of her, if necessary.

 _And what, if we lose against Valtor?_ , a soft voice in Bloom's head was asking, again and again, but Bloom tried to not pay attention to it.

* 

“No, Bloom! We don't have the strength!”

Sky was walking back and forth through the large living room, groping for words.

After Bloom had put Hope to bed and had briefly seen to Vanessa, she had picked up a glass of wine, put herself on the sofa in front of the fireplace and waited for Sky.

He had not arrived until after midnight, and even though he had seemed exhausted Bloom had to tell him everything at once.

He did not seem less affected by the news of Valtor's return than she did and to express his feelings he was walking through the room.

He had obviously understood the dangerous situation but to Bloom's frustration he did not seem interested in sparing even one person of his army.

“And if Valtor wins, your army won't help you anyway,” Bloom retorted. Despite the anger inside of her, her voice was staying calm. Maybe it was simply too late and she was too tired. Or maybe this whole threat had made her numb.

It looked as if Sky wanted to reply something, but he swallowed it, ran his fingers through his hair and then went to Bloom. He sat down next to her on the sofa and took her hands into his.

Then he sighed before he said, “I'm sorry, Bloom. I know that it's important but we aren't the only planet with an army.”

“But a planet with one of the largest armies,” countered Bloom who was feeling slightly insecure on this topic, and Sky seemed to notice this. All these years Bloom had never been interested in armies or warfare. She was fighting either alone or with her friends, that was all she had ever cared for. Sky, however, had been educated to rule a kingdom. He knew what he was talking about. But Bloom knew that she was right.

“Sure,” Sky agreed. “But Domino, Solaria, Andros and Zenith got even larger armies. And none of these planet's has to deal with any inner problems. Domino had even already provided its whole force.” He sighed and said then, “You're right that if Valtor wins, we'll lose everything. But if we win – and we will – then Eraklyon will be a battlefield on our return.”

“Then we'll start all over,” Bloom replied. “It's not that hard. And still better than helping Valtor with doing nothing.”

“We don't help him!” Sky shouted. He stood up and was walking through the room again. Then he stopped, turned back to Bloom and said calmer, “And what about our people? What about the families, the children? _Our_ children? Should I leave them to Diaspro?”

Bloom wanted to reply something but she had to realize that he was right.

They looked at each other for a moment, then Sky opened his arms and said, “Come here.”

Bloom got up and went into Sky's open embrace. Immediately, her tension eased.

“It won't make a difference whether we'll send people to Magix or not, believe me,” Sky said in a soft voice. “These few thousands I could send are nothing in the end. We'll survive this.”

“I hope so, Sky,” Bloom said quietly. “I hope so.”


	3. Flora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. The new semester has started and I've been rather busy these past weeks. Hopefully, I'll be able to upload more frequently now :)

“But I want to go with you and visit queen Krystall,” Cataleya said loudly. Since Flora and Helia had told their children that they had to leave them alone for a few hours, their daughter had been insisting on going with them.

“No, Cat,” replied Helia softly. “I'm sorry, but we have important things to discuss. You'd only get bored.”

Helia had already explained this to her several times but she still tried to convince her parents again and again. But now, Flora and Helia were about to leave and Flora could see on Cataleya's face that she had finally accepted her defeat.

Actually, Flora did not like the thought of leaving their children alone. It was not that she did not trust them – Ren was the only one who liked to get into trouble, but the others have him under their control – but after everything Faragonda and Daphne had told her yesterday, Flora had a universal feeling of fear rising up inside of her.

However, she could in no way take all four children with her to court – especially not when they were going to talk about such serious topics.

Flora had offered Helia to stay at home but he had refused, because he knew Krystall better than she did, and had also not seen her in a long time.

And Flora had not wanted to stay at home, because she did not want to leave Helia alone with Krystall.

_Stop with these doubts!,_ Flora admonished herself again and again but it did not work.

Of course she trusted Helia – there was no one she trusted more – but she also knew that Helia and Krystill had been friends since they were young children and if he would at some point find out he had more feelings for her … Flora did not want to think about this, but she had to, because it was not impossible. But she could not do anything except hoping that this would never happen. Though she could at least prevent Helia and Krystall from spending too much time together.

This thought made Flora feel incredibly guilty but she could not help it. A few years ago, they had decided to not marry but to live in some kind of open relationship. This way, everyone would have his freedom, and should one fall in love with someone else, one should be free to leave.

At the beginning, Flora had found this thought to be liberating. Not that she ever wanted another man at her side – it had been this whole thing, some kind of modern freedom. Especially as she believed that most relationships failed do to limited freedom.

However, sometimes things sound great but do not work that perfectly. Of course, Flora would never talk with Helia about her worries. He should not believe her to be jealous, because she was not, she was sure of that. But what was it if not jealousy…

It was useless sticking to these senseless thoughts. There were more important problems at the moment, problems which worried Flora far more.

When she had told Helia everything yesterday evening, he had kept quiet and let her explain. But while she had been talking, Flora had seen how Helia's eyes had gotten darker and darker with each sentence and how the frown on his face grew. He had immediately understood this serious situation, and had sent a message to Krystall a few minutes later to tell her about their short term but urgent visit.

This morning, Krystall had told them personally that they were more than welcome to visit her.

“Lilian, take care of your younger siblings, alright?” said Flora to her eldest son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She then went to the other three to give them a kiss as well, but Ren escaped her, as he apparently did not want to be kissed by his mother. This made Helia laugh – which was something Flora had not heard or seen him do since yesterday evening.

_The fight hasn't even started_ , _let alone a war, and yet it has already gotten darker around us_ , Flora thought sadly.

*

“And you are sure about this?” Krystall asked for the second time.

“Faragonda and Daphne are sure,” Flora replied. “And there is no reason to doubt them.”

“But they could be wrong?” Krystall added.

Flora shook her head. “Faragonda would never prepare for a war if she wasn't certain about it.”

Krystall seemed to think about this for a moment. She was about the same age as Flora, but because of her slim body and round face she looked many years younger – almost like a girl. And she seemed like one as well, because you could slightly hear the insecurity in her voice.

Flora knew that is was not easy for Krystall. Three years ago, her father had died and she had to rule over Lynphea without any preparation. Her gentle, helpful and cautious nature might let the people love her, but she was not made for war.

“Which armies already support Magix?” Krystall asked.

“That's irrelevant,” said Helia. “Magix needs every –” Flora lifted her hand to interrupt him, because she knew that Krystall was asking this question to see whether she would have to basically fight alone or if she would be part of a huge army. The answer would determine her decision, and Helia argument would not be helpful.

“Well, Faragonda will see that Magix's whole force is going to be part of it – whether the government wants it or not,” Flora explained. “Domino will send all of his fighters, as well as Solaria, and most likely Eraklyon and Andros. We'll also try to recruit many fighters from Melody and Zenith. That's all information we got at the moment.”

Actually, she only knew that Domino was going to send its full force, but she had to exaggerate a bit. Also, she was rather certain that it would look more or less like this in the end.

“Doesn't sound bad,” said Krystall. “The problem is that you apparently don't know anything about your enemy's forces, which means no one can tell whether your numbers are enough.”

Krystall might look like a girl but she was definitely smart.

“That's why we need your help,” Helia said. “The more the better.” Again, he did not seem to realize what Krystall wanted to hear.

“I know, Helia,” replied Krystall, a said smile on her lips. “And I also understand that you need my help, but it's more complicated than that.” She sighed. “I also have to think about my people. To send them into a war that is already lost would be irresponsible.”

“It's not a war,” countered Helia. “Not yet. The battle on Magix will decide this. If we can defeat Valtor there, then we can prevent a war. But if he wins, he will spread darkness over this and many other universes.”

Krystall seemed to think about Helia's words for a moment, then she said, “Alright, I'll help – I have to – but I can't give you more than half of my fighters.” Helia wanted to interrupt her but she continued before he could. “When you lose in Magix, Lynphea would be without an army. Furthermore, we are a rather peaceful nation, so our numbers won't really make a difference.”

*

After their conversation Krystall had asked to speak to Helia, alone. Flora knew that they just wanted to talk with each other for a short moment, but somehow this knowledge did not soothe her. It should not bother her that Helia wanted to spend some time with his childhood friend – but it did bother her, and Flora could do nothing except trying to suppress this feeling.

“Ready to leave?” asked Helia's voice from behind. He just came out of the throne room while Flora had been waiting in the corridor.

“Yeah, sure,” she replied, and immediately damned the coolness in her voice, hoping that Helia did not notice it. But Helia noticed everything.

He came towards her, put his hands on her arms before her said, “I know that you don't really like Krystall but please try to be a bit nicer.”

“I do like Krystall,” protested Flora, a bit too loud. As Helia looked at her, raising his eyebrows, she added quietly, “I really do like her. She's nice and obviously a good queen. _Really_!” she added as Helia continue looking at her with a weird expression.

Helia seemed to think about this for a short moment and then he said, “I believe you. Still, you're rather … cold towards Krystall, and that surprises me. You're even nice and friendly with people that can't stand you, and Krystall does like you.”

_Maybe, but the problem is that you also likes you a lot_ , Flora thought guilty. Then she sighed. There was no other way, she had to tell him how she felt. She could and would not lie to Helia, and he obviously seemed to be bothered by Flora's apparent dislike towards one of his closest friends.

“I like Krystall, I really do,” explained Flora calmly. “Krystall isn't even the problem. It's rather … your friendship with her.”

For a moment, Helia just looked confused, but then he suddenly started to laugh out loud.

“That's not funny,” shouted Flora and Helia immediately went silent.

But his smile stayed as he stated, “You are jealous.”

Helia saying it out loud made Flora feel even more guilt, and it must have shown on her face, because Helia's smile vanished and he said seriously, “That's nothing terrible. Everyone gets jealous.”

“Everyone except you,” muttered Flora.

“Me?” Helia asked confused.

“Of course,” Flora replied. “I know how much you hate such drama.”

Now, Helia smiled again. He had not loosen the grip on her arms and now he pulled her closer to him.

“Sure, I don't like it,” he admitted. “But who does? And that doesn't mean that I never get jealous.”

Flora looked at Helia, surprised, and he laughed again. “Do you think it doesn't bother me when some guys obviously flirt with you? You are beautiful and your friendly nature lets many believe that you like them.”

“I don't –” Flora started to protest but Helia interrupted her, “I know, my rose. But that doesn't make it easier for me – knowing that there are many people who would love to have you at their side. That makes me wonder why I'm the lucky one you are staying with.”

“Because I love you,” Flora replied softly.

“And I love you,” said Helia. “And Krystall is one of my closest friends but nothing more. Never more. And I know that you know that. That's why I would never judge your feelings. They just shouldn't affect our relationship.”

“They won't,” Flora assured him, and then she raised herself on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Helia did not seem to think that one short kiss was sufficient, as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Flora could not tell for how long they were kissing. When they broke apart, she said breathlessly, “I think we should go home.”

Helia laughed and offered her his arm. Flora took it, laughing, and together they left the castle.

*

When they arrived at home, Flora immediately regretted leaving her children alone.

Apparently, Ren had thought it would be fun to climb upon the huge oak in their garden. Flora and Helia allowed their children to climb smaller trees, because Flora had always loved climbing as a kid before she had got her wings. But the oak was forbidden.

“I've told him 'no',” said Lilian again and again, close to crying.

“I know, sweetheart,” Flora said, trying to comfort him as good as she could while treading with Ren. He had probably taken a wrong step and immediately fallen form the tree. Now he was laying on the couch, injured, while tears of pain and guilt were running down his face.

“I'm sorry,” said Ren and Lilian almost simultaneously.

“We can talk about this later,” said Helia. “Let your mother look at your leg first, Ren.”

Ren let Flora palpate his leg but not without screaming.

“It's broken,” Flora told Helia.

“Can you heal it?” Helia asked.

Flora shook her head. “The risk that it might not properly grow back together is too high. We'll have to visit a doctor.”

“I don't want a doctor!” cried Ren. Because of her powers and experience, Flora had always taken care of her children's sicknesses and injuries, so it was unimaginable for them to visit a doctor.

“You won't have a choice,” Flora replied. She tried to be gentle to Ren but she could not completely suppress the disappointment and slight anger. But now was not the time to admonish him.

“I'll take him to the doctor. You can stay,” Helia told her.

Flora nodded gratefully, and after a few arguments with Ren, the boy finally gave up and Helia took him to the nearest doctor.

After they had left, Flora asked the other children what had happened. Cataleya and Jacently had not even noticed anything at first, because they had both been busy. Lilian had told her that he had caught Ren wanting to climb up the oak and had forbidden him to do so, but of course Ren had not listened to him.

Flora assured Lilian that it had not been his fault.

After all three had found something to do again, Flora lay down on the coach where Ren had been just a few minutes ago, and then closed her eyes for a short moment.

Oddly, she was not really worried about Ren. Probably because a broken leg was nothing compared the danger Valtor brought with him.

Flora hoped that the worst thing Ren and the others would ever experience was a broken leg.


	4. Stella

“And? Are you ready?” Brandon asked gently.

Stella felt everything but ready, yet she did not have a choice.

Immediately after they had returned from Alfea, she had sent a message to any lord and lady on Solaria to come to the castle for a war council.

Obviously, this had been Brandon's idea, as Stella had no clue about such things. At least she did not remember anything about what her teacher and father had taught in terms of war. Solaria had not been in a war for thousands of years – on one hand, because of the general peace within the Magic Dimension, on the other hand, because Solaria was huge and powerful and rich, and therefore no one would dare to attack this planet. Stella had grown up with this knowledge, and even though her father had taught her everything important, he had also always mentioned that she did not have to expect a war – it had simply been part of her education.

However, Brandon, as a warrior, knew a bit about this. He had grown up as Sky's squire with the aim to later serve him as either the commander of his personal guard or as armorer. For that, he had spent countless of lessons in warfare, and Stella was rather thankful for it. Without him she would probably not have known what to do.

Today was the day. The lords and ladies of Solaria's many different estates would get together to discuss the upcoming battle on Magix, and Stella was indeed afraid.

The last and only time she had spoken in front of all of them had been at her coronation, shortly after her father had died. Back then, she had not thought about presenting herself as a strong ruler who people would follow into battle. She just hoped that this would be no disadvantage now.

“I'm alright,” Stella replied. “I just wish I wouldn't have to do this.”

Brandon put one arm around her. “You have to,” he said simply. “But I'll be at your side this whole time,” he added with a small smile.

“Thank you,” said Stella and lay her head against his wide chest.

“Hello, little star,” called a familiar voice, and Stella immediately left Brandon's hug to run to her mother who embraced her with a wide smile.

“What are you doing here?” Stella asked surprised after they hugged.

“I've told her to come,” Brandon explained. “I thought you could use some support from a former queen.”

“Brandon has told me everything,” said Luna. “All of this does indeed sound terrible. You need to get your people on your side.”

“What do you mean?” Stella asked confused. Why did she have to get someone on her side?

“Let's sit down,” Luna said and they went together to the couch.

“I'll leave you alone and ask whether someone has already arrived,” said Brandon and left the room.

“Why do I need to get my people on my side?” Stella asked. “I thought they are on my side.”

Luna sighed. “They serve you, yes,” Luna replied. “But you know that there has not been a war on or with Solaria for a long time. Do you think anyone just wants to go to war for no real reason?”

“We don't go to war for 'no real reason',” Stella retorted.

“But that's how these lords and ladies are going to see it,” Luna explained. “There's no immediate danger.”

“But father once told me that people like to call for war more than they should,” Stella remembered. King Radius had actually told her that quite a lot of times.

“And he was right,” Luna agreed sadly. “Most living beings are full of vengeance and pride, which makes them scream for war more often than necessary. But only when they have a personal reason. Otherwise, war is associated with death, destruction and poverty.”

“But there is a reason,” Stella replied. She knew that she sounded like a little child, but she just did not understand her mother.

“You have a reason,” Luna said softly. “But they do not. That's why you have to make them see the danger that lies ahead of all of us. This is the only way to make sure that they will support you.”

Now Stella understood – at least partly. “But I'm the queen,” she protested. “I could just order that we go to war.”

Luna smiled sadly. “That would only cause a revolt.”

Stella looked at her in shock.

“Don't look like that,” said her mother. “You are the queen. That's your birth right and these people follow you. Still, you should not give them any reason to doubt you. You wouldn't be the first ruler to be overthrown, not even on Solaria. Be careful and choose your words wisely,” Luna added and stroked Stella's arm gently.

Stella simply nodded. It would be even worse that she had thought.

*

“Do I have to go with you?” Angel asked her mother.

Stella knew that Angel did not want to stand in front all of these strange people with her and Brandon, but both, Stella and Brandon, had agreed that it was important to have their eight year old daughter with them.

Angel might still be young but she would be Solaria's queen one day.

Already several hundredth of years ago the right of inheritance had been changed, so that the current ruler could appoint which one of his or her children or sibling would become the next king or queen. The only still existing rule was the kinship.

Yet, boys were still preferred. Stella's great-grandfather had even chosen his brother instead of his four daughters, something Stella found disdainfully. Even though she had a son, she would give the throne to her daughter. Angel was the firstborn and a lot more powerful than Jack, so this was just rational.

And even though Angel was still pretty young, it was nonetheless important to prepare her for her tasks. When Stella had been a child she had only learned about how to held a war council and had never actually been at one, at this might end fateful today. She did hope that Angel would never know anything else but peace, however, she could not rely on that.

To be honest, Brandon had to convince Stella first, but she had realized that he was right.

“Yes, you have to,” Stella replied softly. “But don't worry, you don't have to say anything. You just sit next to me and your father and watch us. That's it.”

“Okay,” Angel replied quietly. She was so gentle and lovely. Stella remembered how she had tried to tell her children about the immediate danger ahead of them, as mild as possible, and she could still see Angel's large, scared eyes. Jack, however, had found all of this rather interesting – maybe he would not be such a bad king after all? Stella threw this thought away. Angel might not be the biggest warrior of all time but she was polite and had a great heart. The people would love her, Stella was sure of this.

*

They had gathered all together in the great hall. Actually, the throne room would have been better, but there were neither tables nor chairs, and Stella had thought it would be better to offer these lords and ladies a place to sit down, as well as food and something to drink, while they were going through this negotiation.

Now, everyone had found a place at several long tables, while Stella, Brandon and Angel sat in their more highly placed chairs.

When Stella gave Brandon a signal, he asked for silence.

Stella stood up and said loudly, “Thank you for following my invitation. In front of you is food as well as some wine. Chambers were also prepared for you, but I ask you to first talk about our matter.”

Before she could continue, a man with black hair stood up. He could not be much older than Stella, and as she looked at him more carefully she realized that this was Rasalas – they had once gone to the same school as children for a short amount of time.

“Matter? You mean war,” said Rasalas.

“Yes … indeed,” Stella replied carefully. She had to choose her words wisely.

Another man stood up. He had a massive body and was at least twenty years older than Stella. She knew that this had to be Lord Hadir, because he used to visit her father from time to time.

“Who's our enemy?” he asked loudly. “I'm gonna give him -”

Stella interrupted him, knowing that his next words should better not get heard by Angel.

“My dear Lord Hadir,” she said. “I'm aware that you are a man of many … interesting words. However, my daughter is present. I ask you to hold back any expressions that are not made for the ears of a little girl.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” said Hadir, more quietly and obviously surprised.

“Anyway, who is our enemy?” asked a third person, this time a women. There were not many women ruling over solarian estates and none of them had dark hair, so Stella was certain that this had to be Lady Mira.

Before Stella could reply, Brandon said simply, “Valtor.”

For a short moment there was nothing except shocked silence, then everyone was talking. Valtor had left horrible marks on Solaria and his name almost seemed like a curse.

Again, Brandon asked for silence. Then, the oldest man in this hall stood up. His hair was as white as snow and his skin was folded like the pages of a book, but he did not seem fragile or weak. Naos was his name, and he spoke with a gentle but strong voice. “Valtor was destroyed. Many years ago.”

Stella sighed. “I'm aware of this,” she said. “Both, me and my husband, had been present at the last fight.” She made a short pause. “However, I can assure you that he had found a way to come back. And now he is planning an attack on Magix.”

“And why should we care?” Rasalas asked again.

It looked like they were now at the part her mother had warned Stella about. Calmly, Stella replied, “If Valtor conquers Magix, he'll openly proclaim war upon the whole dimension. It's our task to prevent him from doing so.”

“And with what kind of army does he want to accomplish this?” Naos asked.

“He has recruited the outer planets of our dimension,” Stella explained. “We don't know the exact number, but it must be enough to start an attack.”

“Therefore it's all just speculation?” Naos asked in an innocent tone, but Stella felt anger rising up inside of her.

“No,” she said sharply. “It's a serious danger.”

“I see no danger,” said Rasalas.

Stella was afraid she would lose her self-control. How could people be so blind? Luckily, Brandon seemed to realize that Stella was about to lose her temper.

“The danger isn't here yet,” he said calmly. “That's why we have to act now to prevent it. If we do nothing, it will be too late.”

Stella smiled at him shortly to show her gratitude, but Rasalas' next words let her smile vanish again.

“You talk like a woman!” he shouted.

Before Stella or Brandon could reply, Hadir stood up again. “He's your king, you fucking son of a bitch!” he shouted at Rasalas. “Show some respect!”

For a moment Rasalas was speechless. Then he said to Brandon, “Pardon me, Your Grace. However, I can't help thinking this to me women chatter. Over-caution has never been helpful,” he added.

“But it had neither harmed anyone,” Stella countered.

“See. Women chatter,” said Rasalas.

This time, Mira raised her voice. “She's your queen!” she shouted. “Don't forget yourself, Rasalas! And should you ever again doubt the strength of a woman, I'd love to challenge you for a duel. We'll see how think about this then,” she added provocatively.

Again, Rasalas gave in. “Pardon me, Queen Stella,” he said, but he did not leave it with just an apology. “i just can't spot the sense in going to war right now. My land has to deal with economic difficulties at the moment and I don't want to leave it. Furthermore, I have two sons, and I'd rather not see them going to war. You understand that, don't you?”

_He will never be convinced_ , Stella thought, and while she was looking around the hall she realized that many others shared his opinion.

“Indeed,” Stella replied, her voice as calm as possible. “But if we don't act now, the war will come one way or another. It's better to fight now and avoid the worst.”

After Stella had said these words, she was slightly proud at herself. They sounded well and logical. Maybe this was enough.

“Our queen is wise. You should listen to her,” Hadir said, and Stella could have kissed him for this.

But Stella's mood changed again, and of course this was Naos' fault.

“It rather seems to me like she wants some … glory, perhaps?” he said with a slight smile. “I definitely don't mean to insult with this, Your Grace. But we all know how much you love to present yourself on TV. May it be possible that you … want a war?”

Stella did not know how to reply to this. Again, she felt the anger inside of her, but there was something else … embarrassment, probably?

Again, she was save by Brandon. “No one wants a war,” he said and Stella could hear the rage in his calm voice.

“Naos isn't completely wrong,” Mira stated, and now the muttering began.

Stella looked helplessly at Brandon, but he did not seem to now what they could do.

Then, Rasalas raised his voice again. “One way or another, I don't want a war. If war arrives, it arrives. But it isn't here yet, and I definitely won't seek it.”

“Rasalas speaks wisely,” said Naos.

“Indeed,” agreed Mira.

Everywhere people agreed with Rasalas' words.

“I beg you,” shouted Stella, and started a last attempt to convince them of this fight. “Magix won't win on its own. They need us.”

Stella looked at Hadir who had sympathy in his eyes, but before he could say anything the old Naos took the word again.

“Do they?” he asked. “If I understood everything correctly, then we don't know the numbers our enemy is going to attack with. We don't know much about his methods nor his aims. We know nothing that makes such a battle rational or secure.”

The approval got louder. Again, Stella looked at Hadir, but he just shook his shoulders and said, “The old codger is right.”

*

“When did this went wrong?” Stella asked her mother, while trying to hold back her tears. Luna held her daughter in her arms, and Brandon silently sat next to them.

“It's not your fault,” Luna tried to calm her down.

“They would have listened to father,” Stella said. Then, she looked directly at her mother. “Or to you,” she added. “Why didn't you speak to them?”

“Because I'm not the Queen of Solaria anymore, Stella,” her mother explained. “You are the queen. Brandon is your king. If you want the people to respect you, to love you and to follow you, then you have to work for it.”

“Now it's too late,” Stella muttered.

It was silent for a moment, then Luna said, “You still have many years ahead of you. They didn't immediately follow your father either. It takes some time, even more for a woman, but the people love you. There only one small step left to complete loyalty. But even then they won't always follow you blindly,” Luna added.

Stella nodded and after a while she asked, “How did father do it?”

Luna seemed to think about it for a moment. Then she replied, “He was patient. He has never given up and he has always been nice and polite, but also stern if he had to. Besides, he had me,” she added. “At least for the first years. It's important to have a person at your side who you can trust completely and who will always cover your back. Think about this, both of you. You need each other if you want to rule this kingdom.”

At her last words she looked at both of them. They nodded, and after another pause Stella said, “We'll go to Magix alone. Will you take care of the children and Solaria while we are gone?”

For a short moment it looked as if Luna wanted to disagree, but then she nodded.


	5. Musa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the long break. I've got lots to do for university and just kinda wasn't in the mood for writing these past month.
> 
> This chapter is from Musa's POV and I just love (writing) Musa. There's also a censored sex scene in the end and I'm already telling you that I'm rubbish at writing cesored sex scenes - either all or nothing. However, the 'original' (german) version of this story got the rating P16, meaning I can only write censored scenes (and I don't want to change the rating for a few scenes), and ff.net (where I post the story as well) also got some rather strict rules regarding sex, so I'm just gonna follow them, even though the result might not be the best xD
> 
> Anyway, have fun ^-^

Musa was with Riven and their daughter on a train to her father.

Tune was sitting across from them, listening to some music, but Musa could see her eyes slowly closing until she went asleep.

At this time, Musa made enough money to buy them some private ship for travel, but she thought that it had not been a bad experience for herself to grow up with less money and she at least didn't want to spoil Tune. So they took a public train together, though Musa had been asked for autographs and pictures several times. _As long as no one is secretly taking pictures and they're no paparazzi, I don't care_ , thought Musa.

 “How can anyone sleep that much?” Riven asked and pointed towards the sleeping Tune. It wasn't even noon yet, and Tune had slept almost ten hours last night.

 “Like father, like daughter,” Musa replied, laughing.

 Riven snorted. “As if you're getting up early.”

 Musa smiled at him. “Well, she's _our_ daughter,” she said as Riven put an arm around and she was resting her head on his chest.

 They were silent for a moment, then Riven said, “I was about to beat the fuck out of your manager earlier.”

 “I'm happy you didn't,” Musa muttered. “This poor man had spent a lot of money and time for this tour. Of course he's frustrated.”

 “If you had told him the actual reason, he wouldn't have went crazy,” said Riven.

 “I doubt it,” Musa replied. “Also, I couldn't have done it. And he'll know about it sooner or later anyway.”

 Musa felt Riven shaking his head. “You've got so many fans out there,” he said. “You could reach so many people, if you'd tell them what's going to happen. But you won't even tell your manager.”

 Musa sighed. Riven had already told her this more than once, so she didn't feel the need to lift her head but just replied quietly, “I don't want any kind of panic. And my music is about love and peace, not war.”

 “Maybe,” said Riven. “But war is coming nonetheless.”

 Again, they went silent, until Musa said quietly, “I'm scared.”

 Until now, Musa had never said this out loud, but since Alfea the feeling of fear had her under its control. She did not want to fight, and neither did she want Riven to fight. All Musa wanted to do was making music and raising her daughter.

 “Me too,” Riven replied after a while. Now, Musa raised her head and looked surprised at Riven. He only shrugged his shoulders and added, “I'm worried about you. And Tune.”

 “You don't have to be worried about me, Riven,” said Musa.

 This made a smile appear on Riven's lips. “I know,” he said. “But I still worry.”

 Now Musa had to smile as well, although she didn't know how to reply, so she simply put her head back on his chest.

 “You do know that this would make nice pictures for some gossip magazines,” said Riven, and Musa could hear the laughter in his voice.

 “Let them,” Musa replied. “As long as we don't make out in public like Stella and Brandon, they won't get anything interesting to see.”

 Riven replied with a laugh. Then they stopped talking for some minutes, and the only thing Musa could hear was the faint rustle of the train and Riven's heartbeat. Slowly, Musa walked into the realm of her thoughts.

Yesterday, Daphne had called them to ask whether they had already spoken to Galatea, which hadn't been the case. First, Musa had wanted to settle everything about her tour before she went to talk to Galatea today. But Daphne's words had somewhat made her feel worried, as she had gotten the message that Eraklyon would not support them.

Musa didn't understand Sky – and she was certain that it had been Sky's fault, because Bloom would had never let such small things prevent her from taking action. Now, however, Musa wondered whether Galatea might not decline. If even Sky had a reason to not sent his army to Magix, Galatea might most likely have one as well. And that worried Musa.

 “Riven?” she asked after a while. “What if Galatea won't support us?”

 “Why would she do that?” Riven asked back. “Unlike Eraklyon, Melody isn't at the edge of a civil war.”

 “Civil war?” Musa repeated with raised eyebrows.

 “Of course,” said Riven. “Sky just tries to keep it small. But even he knows that the situation is serious, otherwise he wouldn't want his people to stay in Eraklyon.”

 “I think he's overreacting,” Musa stated.

 “Well, you don't know much about politics anyway,” said Riven.

 Again, Musa raised her head and glowered at Riven who had to laugh. “I didn't mean it that way,” he defended himself. “I just mean that you're thinking one-sided.”

 First, Musa wanted to reply but then she just shrugged her shoulders. Perhaps Riven was right and she was indeed thinking one-sidedly.

 “But without Eraklyon we have to give up a huge number of fighters,” Musa said then.

 “About five million,” Riven replied.

 Musa looked at him, shocked. “Five million?” she asked horrified. “That's … a lot.”

 Riven nodded. “One of the biggest armies in the Magic Dimension,” he stated. “But not the only one. And Valtor had to convince a huge number of the outer planets just to defeat Domino.”

 “And what if he did?” Musa asked.

 Riven sighed, and she knew that her questions were annoying him, but she somehow hoped that his answers would ease her worries.

 “That's why we recruit more planets,” answered Riven.

 “So we've gotta hope Galatea is in the right mood,” said Musa.

 Riven took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. “We just have to make sure that she understands the danger surrounding Valtor,” he assured her. “It's on us. And we'll make it.”

 Musa sighed and nodded. “Then I'm gonna let you talk,” she said. “After all, I haven't got a clue about politics,” she added laughing and Riven put his arm back around her.

 “One question,” Riven said quietly. “After visiting Galatea, are we immediately going back to your father? Or wouldn't it be better if we take a room in some hotel.”

 Musa couldn't see Riven's face, but she could hear his smirk. “Your appetite is unbelievable,” she replied with a faked serious tone that ended in laughter.

 “You've got no idea,” Riven whispered in her ear as he was pulling her closer.

 “My father's sleeping even more soundly than Tune,” said Musa. “You don't have to worry. And won't have to be quiet,” she added with a smirk.

 “I'm not the one who's got to worry about any volume,” Riven replied. Laughing and without any further words, Musa snuggled closer and shut her eyes.

 

*

 

“Well, that sounds … unpleasant,” said Musa's father after Tune had went to her room and Musa and Riven had told him everything. “And you're sure about it?”

“More than sure,” Musa replied.

At that, Ho-Boe nodded. “It's sad I'm too old to fight,” he said with a smirk.

“You can fight?” Musa asked doubting.

“Well, I did spent a whole year on Melody's military academy,” he told them. “My father's idea. It just didn't exactly work out the way he planned.”

“What happened?” Riven asked, obviously interested to hear this story.

 “Nothing special,” said Ho-Boe. “I just completely failed the very first exams. Also,” he added, “I used to work on my music at night. I believe I still got all the complain letters somewhere.”

 Musa and Riven laughed.

 “I just hope your music had some cultural value,” said Musa.

 “I believe these idiots would have appreciated my music more if it didn't had any cultural value,” Ho-Boe replied. “Actually, it was the time I've worked on my first record,” he added with a smile.

 “Now I understand the complaint letters,” Musa said laughing. She remembered her father's first record, she had constantly listened to it as a kid.

 “Choose your words carefully,” Ho-Boe retorted. “I'm taking care of your daughter, for free.”

 “Come on, you're happy you finally got a grandchild,” Musa said, rolling her eyes.

 “Well, it isn't the worst thing that ever happened to me,” he replied smiling. “Even though I've never dreamed of Riven to be the father.”

 Riven seemed slightly shocked for a moment, but then Ho-Boe laughed and winked at him. “Come on, I'm just joking,” he said. “Though I definitely would have preferred a prince.”

 “Dad!” Musa said warningly.

 “Alright, alright,” said Musa's father. “I'm just saying.” He smiled at Musa and she smiled back. He father barely had any hair left on his head, and the hair that's still on it had turned completely white. There were deep circles under his eyes, which made him always look tired – perhaps he was. But even though he already look so old, Musa could still see her father, especially when he smiled at her.

There had not always been on good terms through the years. But that only made Musa happier thinking about how they've finally found some peace.

 “You should go,” said Ho-Boe. “The queen won't want to wait.”

 

*

 

Fortunately, Galatea did wait, because Musa and Riven had been rather late. Sadly, this had been the only good news about their visit, as Galatea didn't seem at all interested in helping Magix. At some point she had even admitted that she thought Valtor's idea wasn't even that bad, but she had immediately calmed her visitors down by assuring them that she would never support Valtor. But at the moment she apparently didn't want to fight him either.

 Musa hated those kind of moment where all the worries you have before an event turn out to become reality. Riven had tried to give her hope, but suddenly everything had been for naught.

Of course, Riven had been furious, just like her father after they had told him everything. After they had arrived back at her father's home, Musa had immediately called Daphne to explain what had happened. She seemed rather worried as well and after Musa had asked for the reason, she had told her that they couldn't count on Solaria's support, because Stella hadn't managed to convince her people. There had been many times Musa had been angry with Stella but never as much as now. Stella loved been queen but the one moment she had to act like one, she had failed completely.

 Maybe Musa was too harsh in her judgment of Stella and Sky. Maybe it was the fear she felt and hated. Fear meant vulnerability.

 “Is Tune asleep?” Riven asked as Musa entered the room. He sat on the bed and looked rather worried.

 “What do you think,” Musa replied, trying to laugh but she couldn't.

 “We'll make it,” Riven assured her and came towards her to take her into his arms. Musa let herself sink into his embrace.

 “When did you turn into an optimist?” she asked against his chest.

 “Since I've got a daughter, I guess,” he answered with a small smile. “Tune has introduced me the beautiful side of life.”

 Musa looked at him, and when she saw his concerned look, she realized she had tears in her eyes.

Riven bent forwards to kiss away the fallen tears, which made Musa laugh.

 “You'd do anything to make me feel better, wouldn't you?” she asked smiling.

 “Everything,” he replied, and then he put his lips on hers.

 The kiss was soft and gentle, but Musa could feel the desire within it; a desire that hadn't been there before. As Riven began to kiss along Musa's neck and Musa couldn't help but moan, she realized that they were not just possessed by lust and love, but also by fear. Fear to lose the other, forever.

Suddenly, Musa couldn't take it anymore, she needed Riven, forever close to her, like nothing else existed. She broke the kiss to take off Riven's shirt. He seemed to realize how much she needed him, and it didn't take long until the both lay on the bed, naked and intertwined.

 Afterward, Riven stayed on top of Musa for a short while until her rolled over and took her with him, so she could put her head in his chest.

The both stayed silent as Musa drew along the scars on Riven's chest, which made him both moan and laugh.

 “I love you,” Musa said after a while, and Riven replied quietly, “I love you too.”

 Then it seemed as if everything had already been said, and slowly Musa went asleep while listening to the melody of Riven's heartbeat which she hoped would never go silent.


End file.
